The Control Point
'Plants vs. Zombies Plush: The Control Point '''is the 7th episode of Plants vs. Zombies Plush. It was aired on May 22, 2014. Synopsis The Binding of... Zombies? Save Dr. Zomboss and defeat Dr. Sunflowerstein! Meet Gargantuar and the Duke of Flies! Plot The episode starts with Dr. Zomboss complaining to the zombies that they keep failing to "Get the brains on his plate". Disco remarks that they keep dying, and therefore cannot get the brains. Doctor Zomboss is about to respond, but Ed interrupts him and calls him a lady, because he thinks he's in a dress. After clarifying it's a lab coat, he announces he has some new recruits for his team. He introduces Gargantuar, saying he isn't very smart, but very strong (And has nice shoes). Gargantuar then corrects him, saying his name is Arnold. Little Munchkin Oompa Loompa Dude then introduces himself, while remarking his nickname is Gemini. Doctor Zomboss also says he has four more recruits, and he dumps them out of a blue bag. They reveal to be the Duke of Flies, Gemini, Monstro, and Larry Jr. After introducing the new recruits, Dr. Zomboss mentions the control point. Head Zombie questions what it is, and is ignored afterwards. After Dr. Zomboss mentions the capturing control point again, and this time Coney questions what it is, not ignored. However, after Dr. Zomboss gives Coney a gummy bear, he leaves and the question is once again ignored. Dr. Zomboss explains that they'll have to capture all the control points, and proceed to kill Dr. Sunflowerstein. He proceeds with mentioning she'll be revived sometime due to the plants being able to do that, but ignores it entirely. The Binding of Isaac monsters then begin to add to the conversation, with The Duke of Flies saying random gibberish, Monstro attempting to introduce himself normally, Gemini introducing himself normally, and Larry Jr. farting over to another part of the room. Buckethead points out that Larry Jr. is pooping in a corner of the room. Dr. Zomboss says he's an "Uncivilized animal" and then compares him to Norm. Norm points out that Gemini is supposed to represent abortion, and then Dr. Zomboss punishes him with the fist thingy. He then says the Zombies are supposed to steal the enemy intelligence. Ducky Tube questions what enemy intelligence is, and is then slammed against the floor multiple times. The zombies are seen complaining that the place is much smellier since the monsters arrived. Coney then says that they should stop whining and get on with the mission. Dr. Zomboss is seen telling the monsters to be at certain locations for attack, and not to poop in the middle of the room. The Duke of Flies starts to annoy Dr. Zomboss, and Larry Jr. poops in the middle of the room. Head Zombie is seen grumbling about Dr. Zomboss, but suddenly gets captured in a small blue bag. Head Zombie wakes up in the garden, with Split Pea's back head silencing him by shooting peas at him. Split Pea says to Head Zombie that he had killed Peashooter, and while Head Zombie was planning it, this wasn't true. Split Pea didn't believe him though, and barked back. Twin Sunflower then tells Split Pea to calm down, and let them do the talking. Head Zombie questions if they were "good cop", only for Twin Sunflower to say no, and they end up even worse then Split Pea was. Head Zombie then falls into the shrubs, and Twin Sunflower tells him to stay there until they find Peashooter. Fume Shroom, being asked what ways he could punish Head Zombie, comes up with the fist thingy (Presumably stolen from Dr. Zomboss's Lab) and a monkey drum. Split Pea's forward head explains that there may be other ways to solve this, though this starts an argument between both heads. After the argument, the front head of Split Pea drags Head Zombie out of the shrubs, and begins asking if he killed Peashooter. Head Zombie explains that he was over the fence, when he had heard a noise and saw Peashooter take off, instead of the suspected killing. Suddenly, the fist thingy started punching the plants, and Fume Shroom thought he was a zombie after the monkey drum basically drove him insane. Dr. Zomboss himself had saved Head Zombie, and he took Fume Shroom as one of his minions. He then demanded that Head Zombie get to the battlefield. Zomboss looked as if filled with joy, before getting caught in a trap. A giant cat was seen roaring loud enough to violently shake the camera. Head Zombie asks if he could help him, pointing out Melon-pult, the biggest threat to the entrance. He tells the cat to kill him, which he proceeds to do. Kernel-pult mourns about the death of his brother, with Cabbage-pult noting how the cat was getting closer. Kernel-pult then says to drop the Holy Piano of Jesus, which then crushes the cat. Fume Shroom then approaches, with Kernel-pult still thinking he's friendly. Fume Shroom then eats Kernel-pult, and then Cabbage-pult. The act of cannibalism, however, kills Fume Shroom. The zombies rush in. Ducky Tube eats Apple and dies, though Disco heals him immediately after. Disco knocks away Starfruit, and proceeds to fight Magnet Shroom and Pumpkin. Elsewhere, Gatling Pea takes out Swashbuckler, and Norm throws Swashbuckler back and takes out Gatling Pea. The Duke of Flies proceeds to attack, but runs away after spotting Blover, leaving him in anger. Snow Pea then manages to capture The Duke of Flies, taunting him. Coney is then slingshotted into battle, taking down Magnet Shroom, and letting Disco finish off Starfruit from earlier. Norm kills Wall-nut, but gets killed by Chomper. Newspaper tells Monstro to attack, who then confronts Snow Pea. Sun Shroom drops Chili Bean, who is then eaten by Monstro. Monstro, instead of farting, explodes. Gemini is then sent into battle, but tires of running, giving Snow Pea the advantage. Tails Doll, however, enters the battlefield. He teleports Gemini into a machine that kills him. Coney defeats Chomper and then grabs Wall-nut. He rolls Wall-nut into Snow Pea and frees The Duke of Flies. Blover, however, gets revenge and blows The Duke of Flies all the way down the stairs. Buckethead then throws Duckweed and takes down Sun Shroom and Blover, but is attacked by Squash. They fall off the platform, killing them both. The zombies are able to continue down the stairs, followed by Larry Jr. However, Tails Doll gets furious of Larry Jr. pooping everywhere, and in irony, flushes him down the toilet. Newspaper, Ed, and Arnold continue the attack, while Zombotany 1, Ducky Tube, Zombotany 2, and Disco accompany them. They finally make it down the stairs and encounter more of the plants. Cattail, being sick of the zombies, manages to be a huge problem for them and takes out Ducky Tube, Zombotany 2, and Zombotany 1, but Coney kills Cattail. He then complains how three zombies died to a simple Cattail. Coney then pulls a "BRB" and retreats momentarily. Paco proceeds to send Garlic Angel above and into battle. Garlic Angel kills Newspaper before continuing further. However, the BOSS WAVE was announced to be coming, leaving Paco in distress. Coney throws a dice at someone, and then steals his item. Disco anxiously wanders into battle, and notices a Cherry Bomb. His stupidity blew him up. Ed then happened upon a mysterious star. Wondering what it does, he then ate it out of habit. This made him extremely hyper and he managed to take out Paco and Cherry Bomb in one go, but slams his head against a box several times and kills himself. Tails Doll remarks how both Disco and Ed seemed to be idiots. Unable to take any more of the stupidity, Tails Doll went into the N64, much to Head Zombie's disapproval. Head Zombie found a bat, and outfitted himself with this new pastime weapon. He manages to kill Kernel-Pult and Cabbage-Pult again, hitting a home run. Buckethead and Coney catch up, and Coney manages to get a firearm, and confronting Marigold. Coney succeeds, continuing into the house. Coney and Buckethead encounter Peashooter, who bombards them with peas and kills them. Peashooter is then faced with a huge problem; defeat Arnold. Using as much stamina as he could, Peashooter managed to defeat Arnold. However, Little Munchkin Oompa Loompa Dude strikes back and reigns victorious over Peashooter... But he also died along with Peashooter for no reason. Head Zombie realized to himself that he was the only one left, and because of this, continued to Dr. Sunflowerstein. First-time Appearances * Arnold * Little Munchkin Oompa-loopma dude * Basement Boys (Duke of Flies, Monstro, Gemini, Larry Jr.) * Greed (as a paper-cut out) Script ''The Control Point/Transcript Trivia * There is excessive amounts of cursing in this episode from many characters, including Twin Sunflower, Blover, and Tails Doll. * Coney was disbanded from the group, and yet he still knew the mission. * Peashooter was reported to have ran away, and yet he's the second to last line of defense for the plants. ** The previous two may just be because it was a dream. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Episodes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plush Category:Videos Category:Content from LuigiFan00001